


Uncomfortable

by Kimmy_Misc



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Corpse thinks a lot, Events are severely outdated now but I wanted to finish the story, Hurt/Comfort, Social Anxiety, Sykkuno also thinks a lot, Taking place around December 4th, Written as platonic but unclear if platonic or not, after proximity chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy_Misc/pseuds/Kimmy_Misc
Summary: Sykkuno : Hi Corpse :)The youngest let go of a breath he did not know he was holding. The streamer had answered in less than ten minutes. That had to be a good sign, right?
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 467





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!
> 
> Chosen timeline - Takes place after the stream of Dec 4th, so before the Dec 7th stream.
> 
> This is based on the internet personas we see from real people and it does not reflect reality in ANY way.  
> If one of them state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will delete it immediately.
> 
> English is not my first language and this is not beta-ed, so please let me know if something feels off!
> 
> Have an awesome day!

_Corpse : Sykkuno_

It took him almost two hours to reach out to the streamer after today’s proximity chat. The conversation scared him. Sykkuno’s potential answer even more. They had been streaming two days in a row, but the two of them barely had any solo interactions over their four hours stream and it was making him anxious. He had reached out for Sykkuno a couple of times, nothing unusual for him, but something about the streamer’s response to his comment or his proximity on the map felt off.

He was used to congratulating the other on his play, especially as imposter - and he managed some pretty impressive ones in the last two day - since he knew Sykkuno considered himself a pretty bad imposter. His encouragements were often met with a shy “thank you”, and the sincerity in the Twitch streamer’s voice told him that even if he didn’t believe him, he was still grateful for his words. That was enough for Corpse. Believing in kindness was hard.

In their most recent games, Corpse found his encouragements were often met with silence, and his questions dodged. He also rarely got to follow Sykkuno around the map. From what he understood from various conversations, the older man didn’t really focus on the tasks with the new proximity chat, but he knew he had various interactions with others, even people he didn’t use to talk to that much. Shutting down the idea that Sykkuno might be getting nervous around him was getting harder with every occurence.

_Sykkuno : Hi Corpse :)_

The youngest let go of a breath he did not know he was holding. The streamer had answered in less than ten minutes. That had to be a good sign, right? That smiley face at the end, and the way the other noticed the unusual greeting. Maybe… maybe the other didn’t flat out resent him. It was enough, wasn’t it? He could leave it at that and he would be fine until their next stream. He wouldn’t have to know Sykkuno’s answer and the other wouldn’t have to feel bad for worrying him. This was also the best way to fuck up. Again. He took at deep breath and typed in the question weighting on his mind. His right hand felt unsteady and fidgety. It would probably start trembling once he hit send.

_Corpse : Am I making you uncomfortable?_

_Seen._

The pressure fell on him like a ton of bricks. There was no going back now. As expected, his right hand had started trembling, and with the physical symptom, waves of anxiety started to wash over him.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in…

Breathe out…

Wait.

_Wait. _

The long pause was killing him. Maybe the way he asked his question was a bit blunt for Sykkuno’s social anxiety. Excuses. The streamer was pretty direct himself at times and he was smart. He would know there was no good way to take on topics like this.

Corpse opened his DMs. He needed to take his mind off the bomb he just set, and he needed something that would force him to shift his focus. He probably shouldn’t be working at this hour, but there was no way he would be able to sleep.

_Seen._

His stomach seemed to have move out in his throat. He was going to be sick. Who the fuck thought this function would be a great idea? He forced himself to close the conversation and focus on the new words showing up.

Regrets were still pounding under his skin, but he was able to concentrate on the words on screen. His DMs were not that interesting, most of them ridiculous offers he was not going to take any way, but it did the job. He forced himself to go through about two pages before he closed the app.

Seen.

Almost an hour had passed. He was not getting an answer today, was he?

He was holding his phone so tight that the edge left red mark in his hands. Sleep would be scarce today, if he even got any. He could only hope he didn’t take things too far or didn’t ask too much of the older man.

_His ringtone blasted through the night._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope I'm not waking you up or anything."
> 
> His hand started shaking.
> 
> It was Sykkuno. He had nothing to worry about. He was safe with him, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking place during the first week of December and severely outdated now, haha! I still wanted to finish this though so here I am.
> 
> Let's all rejoice and appreciate the fact that their bond looks stronger than ever! they are absolutely precious and I am so happy for them.
> 
> Please stay respectful and don't push this ship onto them. If any of them states that this makes them uncomfortable, I will delete this.

His throat went dry when he caught sight of the name on screen.

“Yeah?”

His voice sounded rasp in the silence of his room, deeper than usual after not talking for a while.

The slight gasp on the phone made his chest tighten, but Corpse forced himself to ignore his nervosity. Sykkuno probably just didn’t expect him to pick up so quickly.

“Oh um\- Hi Corpse.”

That voice. His anguish almost vanished instantly. He smiled softly, without even noticing. The streamer’s soft tone never failed to put him at ease.

“Hi Sykkuno.”

Hearing his own voice broke the spell. His grip on the phone tightened as he remembered what prompted the call.

The silence went on a second too long. His heart pounded into his chest and he hated himself for it. He couldn’t put into words how much his mind-boggingly fast friendship with the streamer meant to him. He wasn’t ready to put everything on the line with this.

“I hope I’m not waking you up or anything.”, Sykkuno went on.

Always so caring. Having the other man in his inner circle was a blessing. He never should have sent that last text. He could have ended the conversation with a simple ‘Good night’, the quick reply and the smiley face would have been enough. 

The streamer’s voice did wonders to soothe his anxiety, but he had years of bottled up anxiety haunting him and he still felt his hands starting to shake again. Corpse took a deep breath. It was Sykkuno. He had nothing to worry about. He was safe with him.

“I don’t sleep. Ever,” Corpse replied.

The small chuckle at the other end of the line brought a smile to his face again. Maybe if he made the streamer laugh enough he would forget to answer ‘yes’ to his questions and wouldn’t throw him out of his social circle.

“You should though. Sleep is important.”

He quirked an eyebrow, slightly amused. As a streamer, he doubted Sykkuno had a very healthy sleep schedule.

“I don’t think you-”, Corpse stopped himself just in time. He already felt like he was making Sykkuno uncomfortable at times. Maybe now was not the time to scold him for his sleep schedule, especially since it was probably better than his. “I’ll try.”

“… thanks, Corpse.”

He was able to catch the smile in the other’s voice before his anxiety kicked in again. To even able to believe the tone was positive blew his mind. The genuine feel of the other streamer probably had a lot to do with it and it was definitely part of why Corpse was so drawn to him. They stayed silent for a while, both unable to figure out how to start.

“About… About what I said.”

“About your text, I- Oh, sorry. Go ahead.”

Corpse shook his head out of habit, “Go first, that’s… that’s exactly what I was going to say.”

“Oh. Sure, um… I…”

The sinking feeling came back in his chest. He hated this. Sykkuno and him weren’t supposed to be like this. Anxious. Tip-toeing around each other… This wasn’t worth it. He shouldn’t have sent that text. He should never have said anything.

“I’m sorry if I acted weird. I… I guess I was a little uncomfortable. Not because of you! You never make me feel uncomfortable.”

The words startled him, but it felt as if everything started to make sense again.

 _You_ _never_ _make_ _me_ _feel_ _uncomfortable_ _because_ _I_ _get_ _your_ _jokes, I get your laughs. I don’t know why, but I do. I always understand, I always know._

Corpse heard the words more clearly than if the streamer actually said them. His breathing eased.

“I’m just not used to this ‘ship’ thing, you know? Well, I am, but until now it was mostly with female streamers. And- anyway. Um… it’s not the main thing though. I… your channel is growing so fast! It’s really cool! Your name is everywhere, you’re even used as clickbait- I’m super happy for you and I don’t want you to-”

“ _Sykkuno_.”

His low tone stops the streamer dead in his track, and Corpse can’t help but smile again. His voice has a strong effect on people, but Sykkuno always sounds a little less fazed by it and never talks about his voice as much as others do. It’s refreshing and it makes the few moments when he manages to get a reaction from Sykkuno from only his voice special.

“I’m the one simping, right?” Corpse goes on.

“I’m simping too!”

Corpse chuckles at the protestation.

“Thanks. But I mean I’m the one who started all this. I would stay away if I felt like you were trying to use my name, trust me.”

There is a silence again, but somehow he knows Sykkuno is just pondering what the younger man just said.

“You’re right. I think you would. It’s just… I get so many notifications everytime you mention me, I…”

“Does it bother you?” Corpse frowns. “It can be overwhelming. I don’t want you to-”

“Not at all! I just feel like you’re helping my numbers a lot and I won’t be able to repay or anything.”

“You’re giving me so much more than you think already, Sykkuno.” His voice goes to that incredibly soft tone. The one filled with an ocean of affection he uses exclusively for the Twitch streamer. “At most I’m happy I’m able to help you get the recognition you deserve. I don’t know how long it will last, so I don’t think I will able to do it forever, but I’m glad it helps for now.”

“That’s… I…” The other’s voice is bright with emotion. “Thanks Corpse.”

He can feel Sykkuno’s emotional smile in his voice. The sound is muffled like he’s covering his mouth with his hand again and Corpse feels his heart sink. Whoever did that to him did not deserve to be part of the streamer’s life.

“Is it too much, though?” The youngest asks, trying to distract him from his nervosity. “I don’t want to take things too far for you.”

“It’s really not! Well\- the choke me joke was a little intense, but I only have myself to blame for that one.”

They both let out a soft chuckle and the sound feels like it’s healing his very soul.

“Never blame yourself, Sy’. You’re incredible.”

“We’re alone on the phone Corpse.”, replies the streamer. “You don’t need to simp for me.”*

“I’m always simping for you.”

The oldest laughs, but there’s an hinge of flush behind the other’s voice. The laughter and the flush are contagious somehow.

“Stop it! I- That’s not… thanks.”

He stops laughing immediately.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry. It’s just me. Anyway… I’m sorry for making you worry and looking distant. I got a little nervous because chat is getting a bit wild lately, but that’s it. You’ve never made me uncomfortable. I think our games together are really fun and I love playing with you.”

“Thank you Sykkuno. I’m glad Jack invited me in the lobby that day. I’m really glad I met you.”

“Me too. I… I have to go now, but try to get some sleep, okay?”

“You’re one to talk. But I’ll try, thanks Sykkuno. Good night.”

“Sleep tight.”

Corpse hid his face in his hands with a huge sigh of relief. He was still shaking. They didn’t talk a lot off stream, unlike what he did with Rae, but the feeling was just as thrilling as it was on stream, probably more. He opened his text messages one last time for the night to thank Sykkuno for the call and decided it was time to try and get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and likes, I am absolutely blown away that you guys liked it as I was a nervous wreck before posting it! Happy holidays to all of you and thank you again for your support and comments!  
> I am so sorry to those I haven't answered yet, finals week went a bit crazy.
> 
> I hope this new chapter isn't disappointing especially since it took me so long to post it. It kind of took forever to edit because I did the first draft at 2AM (it's 3AM right now though lol).
> 
> *I vaguely remember seeing someone with a very similar line, with a conversation on the phone too, but I can't remember which fic at all, so I can't credit you for inspiration. If you think you've written a similar part about simping, please let me know so I can credit you for inspiration!


End file.
